


Blue flowers, blue hopes

by PYZK



Series: Inconsistent Plance Writing [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Or more than crushes, also this is really shitty I'm sorry, everyone knows lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: Common, simple, beautiful blue flowers. Her logical side told her it was illogical of Lance to bring them, just to her. Yet it seemed a logical option for her illogical side.





	Blue flowers, blue hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I can't English and sorry for the eyesore. I hope you are able to enjoy it anyway?

      The way Lance had been observing her lately wasn’t logical, had no logic. According to at least Pidge, it wasn’t proper of Lance to behave this way around her. He kept that for all the girls that entered in the category of ‘his type’ (if he had one), at least it was what Pidge wanted to believe.

      It wasn’t proper of Lance blushing when they were talking. or trying to impress her at all costs (he already impresses her, but she wasn’t accepting that out loud), even less; it wasn’t proper of Lance going out of his way just to bring her something so… common. 

      It wasn’t any weird mineral, nor an object that spoke ‘awesome, weird alien technology’. Common, simple, beautiful, blue flowers.

      “They remind me of that necklace you’re always wearing, the one Olkari gave to you”. That was the excuse Lance gave.

      Of course nobody except Pidge believed him (poor oblivious soul). The team was aware of Lance’s feelings towards the girl, even the mice. The poor boy couldn’t stop sighing, he started reading his few books of earth even more, and then came the poetry. Benedetti, Neruda and Martí, because they reflected his feelings.

      Shiro was the first one to find out about his love for Pidge, just after Pidge was deeply hurt on a mission and they had to put her into a healing pod. Lance sometimes remembered those moments, when everyone thought Pidge died. Fortunately, she was still alive. They all stayed a few moments, and then went. When Lance thought he was alone with a completely unconscious Pidge, he stood up and looked at her in what could only be described with the words ‘dearly’ or ‘loving’.

      “Maybe you won’t be able to hear this, but you are one of the most important things I have right now. All this disaster made me lose, at least for a time, my family back on earth. You’re part of the only family I have up here, I can’t loose you.”

      Then, absently, he starts mumbling something. Shiro at first couldn’t tell what Lance was saying, but listening to his voice he could tell he was maybe reciting a fragment of a poem to himself.

      “Y sé muy bien que no estarás. No estarás en la calle, en el murmullo que brota de noche de los postes de alumbrado, ni en el gesto de elegir el menú, ni la sonrisa que alivia los completos de los subtes, ni en los libros prestados ni en el hasta mañana”

      Shiro decided it wasn’t his plance to hear anymore, less invading a moment like that. Just when he was leaving he heard more of it. “Y sé muy bien que no estarás, ni aquí dentro, la cárcel donde aún te retengo, ni allí fuera, este río de calles y puentes”*

      Shiro thought that Lance’s feelings for Katie were the most logical thing. Shiro knew his team very well, and he was sure Lance actually cared for things deeper than looks when it came to girls. And also Katie was really pretty, smart and Lance had fun with her. It was a matter of time. Shiro never mentioned anyone about what he saw.

      The next one to know was Keith, just when Lance saw Pidge and mumbled to himself that Pidge looked even prettier that day. Keith noticed that Pidge was smiling while talking to Allura. Keith just knew. The thing Keith found illogical was his constant smiling around her and the blushing. If you want to hide your feelings, you’re completely failing, Lance.

      Then was Hunk, the only one who was told from Lance’s mouth. Hunk saw it coming. He. Saw it. Coming. But he was the happiest of them because of this, his best friends in love! He wanted to believe Pidge returned his feelings, he sensed it. Hunk found completely illogical the fact that Lance didn’t say a thing to her, he must confess! Lance excused himself saying he still needed a little more time of ‘flirting’, but in the eyes of Hunk it seemed like they were already dating, minus the PDA.

      Coran knew because he was present at one of their conversations, about a weird Earth movie named Kiss Bill, or something? Ah yes! Kill Bill, a movie both of them were fond of. The way the blue palading was smiling to the green paladin, Coran knew what was happening! Ah, young love. 

      The green palading was, again, pretty, smart and fun. Coran knew also about her sarcastic comments, but it was notorious that she was kind hearted and loyal. 

      The last one was Allura. She noticed Lance had long stopped flirting with her, instead he smiled more often at Pidge and when she wasn’t watching him, Lance stared at her with eyes full of a feeling Allura couldn’t quite tell. Then the realization came, it was love! However, Allura and Pidge became very good friends, almost the stereotypical earthling girl friendship. That meant nothing was good enough for Pidge. Nothing. Allura decided to confront Lance about this.

      “So Lance, do you like Pidge because you saw her true spirit, or just because she had access to sundresses again?” She hated to sound so harsh, but she also had to make sure her friend was happy.

      Lance gasped like he was actually offended, but he knew Allura meant well.

      “I have been friends with Pidge for a very long time, for almost, what? Five years? At the beginning of all of this I thought she didn’t like us, she seemed kinda uneasy around us. And then she opened up more and more, and first I didn’t have a clue, you know? There was this thing I felt when I was with her, I recall that maybe started around a year and a half ago?” Wondered Lance. Allura nodded. “The thing is, that I don’t know if you noticed, but since she started to hang out more with you and wore clothes that resembled what she actually liked back on earth, she seems happier now, more like… herself. She smiles more, and there was a single time that I remember: she was covered in a kind of grease, her hair was a mess. Hunk told her a joke or something and she laughed, and oh boy, that was when I realized I was hopelessly in love with Pidgeon.”

      Allura nodded again; his explanation sounded like the most logic thing in the universe, and then smiled rather mischievously. 

      “I’ll help you finding out if she likes you, but I’m pretty sure she does”.

      Allura asked Pidge about her feelings, turns out Pidge actually liked Lance a lot. So there was Allura helping her friends, she knew Lance would treat her right and all of Allura’s and Lance’s efforts led them to this exact moment: Lance with his arm extended, offering a bunch of beautiful blue flowers to Pidge.

      Pidge stared at them just a few moments and smiled. She stood up and accepted the flowers, then she playfully asked.

      “Are you going to stay there or are you gonna help me find a vase so I can put them in there?”

       They found something that weirdly resembled a vase in the kitchen, Pidge put the flowers there along with water and then she and Lance went to leave the vase in her bedroom. Pidge’s room was, as always, a total mess. Yet she found an empty space in her desk to place it.

       Just when Lance was about to leave, Pidge decided to do the most illogical thing she could think.

      “Hey, Sharpshooter.” Lance turned around just to see Pidge walking towards him. “Thank you for the flowers”. She said before kissing him on the cheek and then practically running (she hoped Matt was right about the whole kiss on cheek advice!)

      They were both blushing messes and yet Pidge excused herself to the hangar, saying she had more work to do. Allura was watching in the hallway the whole scene.

      “Did you see that?” Said Lance almost whispering.

      Allura smiled to herself. The way Lance was behaving seemed illogical, but then she remembered, is there anything logical about love?

**Author's Note:**

> *No, Lance is not talking spanish just because. It’s actually a poem by Julio Cortázar, it talks about someone who lost a very dear person, specifically; the love of his life. The poem basically says that, in this case, she won’t be there, in fear of losing Pidge and at the same time, as a “pray” for her safety. The poem is called “El futuro”
> 
> Also I believe pertinent mentioning that, based on the thing of multiple types of intelligence, Lance is very good with words, therefore he understands even the most complex literary texts and is a big fan of literature of the latinamerican boom. This is just a headcanon of mine, ignore it if you wish.
> 
> I had this sitting in my drabbles, and it’s shitty I know, so this is my shitty contribution to this wonderful Plance fandom, I’m not worthy of y’all and I can’t english, sorry T-T


End file.
